1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode with a temperature detecting pattern and a manufacturing method thereof, in particular to a light emitting diode which is integral with a temperature detecting pattern.
2. Description of Related Art
Progressively, electronic devices are becoming smaller in size and lighter in weight depending on the capability of the semiconductor manufacturing processes. Therefore, the electronic device has an increasing heat density thereon. For the reason of preventing the device from failure, the heat-dissipation of the electronic package has to be analyzed. The real thermal resistance of the device is calculated by correcting and measuring voltage drop in a manner of thermal sensitive principle.
In LED application, the thermal resistance is defined as the ratio of the temperature difference on the conductive path and the total consumed power; and the thermal resistance is used to represent the heat-dissipation of the light emitting device. Traditionally, an exterior tool is used to measure the temperature difference.
Besides the aforementioned way, there is prior art which discloses having a light emitting diode and an exterior temperature sensor being integrally packaged in a light emitting device as shown as in US publication NO. 2006/0239314. The diode and sensor are electrically bonding by wires. However, the measured temperature of the temperature sensor can not represent the PN junction temperature precisely because of the fact that the temperature sensor has a longer distance to the PN junction. The imprecise temperature is alternatively resulted from the different thermal paths due to the variation of the curing process of die bonding glue, or the material variation of the die bonding glue. In other words, the temperature measured by the temperature sensor can not be referred to as the precise temperature of the PN junction of diode.
Another traditional method is used for measuring the temperature of the diode by IR detection. However, for this particular method, the IR detection is only applied for measuring the temperature of a diode which has not been packaged. In other words, it is not suitable to measure the temperature by IR detection in general production application.
Therefore, in view of this, the inventor proposes the present invention to overcome the above problems based on his expert experience and deliberate research.